British Patent Specification No. 2,175,412 corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/225,718 filed on July 23, 1988 describes an improved form of non contact tonometer and methods of use.
It is an object of the invention to provide means whereby such a tonometer can be calibrated to a particular standard and certain improvements in the construction of the tonometer described in the aforementioned specification.